


wilbur ventfic

by 1800HYPERFIXATION



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, M/M, Other, also on Wattpad, fluff kinda, further chapters may have angst so tw for s#lf h#rm, hyperfixation ventfic i cant control it deadass dont attack me, kinda shippy not rlly, not rlly, posting this only because i want praise for my shit writing LOL, u had to look for this, ventfic, wilbur is in a car in the back back seat and his anxietys getting rlly bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800HYPERFIXATION/pseuds/1800HYPERFIXATION
Summary: ventfic with and just kinda wilbur vibing (kind of fluff? not rlly thsi is just comfort fic for me :))))tldr; wilbur is stuck in a car driving for atleast six to seven hours on his way to his new house and he starts messaging schlatt because hes bored as fuck and his anxiety is trying to break out of the basement—————————————————————BYR (b4 u read)hes 16 in this and schlatt just turned 17wilbur has anxiety issues n gets agitated easily like me in this bc as i said. comfort ventfic loli dont ship the real people. im hyperfixating over schlattbur atm (which i cant control) and this is a ventfic for me to cope with my own issues and added hyperfixation to help cope.heavily based on my current situation so if it seems oddly specific thats why im no writing expert and ive infact never written fanfics before so. a.the characters are solely based on online personas, mainly from dreamsmp and are probably heavily out of character.///tw for mentions of self harm, feelings of abandonment, and suicide themes in later chapters (if there are going to be later chapters this was kinda oneshotty and writing practice)—————————————————————
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	wilbur ventfic

Wilbur was going insane.

He was sitting in the third row back seat of his aunts white family car while 2018 hits played on Spotify and the cars music speakers.

His aunts six and four year old sat in the second back row seat in booster chairs watching a old care-bears movie spin-off of the nutcracker.

There was at least seven bags packed next to him allowing him only the space of one seat, he was unbuckled wearing a blanket and a yellow beanie and huge sweater that he had begged his grandma to buy for him.

The car was moving and he was getting agitated at the feeling of restraint and difficulty to move freely, so he unbuckled slowly at least an hour ago and no one had noticed, yet.

He had left his aunts house at least five hours ago, maybe four, which his grandma had sent him off too while they unpacked luggage from moving pods to his new house in Oregon.

His oldest-younger cousin was named Oliver. She was six, and extremely clingy.

She looked up to Wilbur a lot and as much as he adores praise she could also be really annoying.

He felt like a cunt and would never say it but she seriously got on his nerves sometimes, with her rehearsal of everything her mother said and her dry humor and needy behavior.

It wasn’t her fault that Wilburs shit anxiety repelled him away from her but none the less it happened a lot.

His other cousin was four, his name being Logan.  
He was less infuriating then his sister to him, and actually really adorable.

He would play super heroes with him just to get a laugh out of him and go along with his antics about “The evil dark kingdom”, and “the bad guys are here Wilbur! we need to kill them!”.

He was younger so he got less attention then his sister, due to his mothers now second time around and her being quite tired of playing along with the kids creativity.

But right now, every noise slowly broke a bar of the mental cage Wilbur was trying to keep his shit eating agitation from breaking out of.

His phone was dead and he had no charger fit for its company, and now he only had a iPad at two percent which he had given to his aunt two times to charge, and it stayed firmly at four percent so he gave up and asked for it after two hours of waiting.

He reluctantly turned on battery save mode, turned his brightness down, closed all his tabs, and deleted a few apps that he had probably spent way too much money on.

Then he opened Discord.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
His eyes jumped to the several red pings and he opened them hoping for some kind of conversation to keep him sane.

Seventeen pings from a server that he assumed was his friend-groups, as the name and picture changed daily.  
It was now titled, “AGAGGDHHGAGSHAGGSHAYHSHSHSHSHSGH” and the picture was now of a pixelated monkey.

He scrolled into general chat, the last sent messages being,

-  
MONKI at 5:24 PM  
tw///penis

catboy alex at 5:24 PM  
tw nuts  
balls if you will  
cock too IF YOU MUST  
DICK IF YOU DEMAND

wonderbread supreme at 5:25 PM  
i do

MONKI at 5:25 PM  
wait u guys r actually gay?? i thought it was a joke ://////. (/j  
-  
Wilbur smiled at the dumbest shit they would say, and opened a few other pings reading the latest messages.  
Most of it was the usual, chat revival pings, announcements that held no real value, a few @everyones from “AGAGGDHHGAGSHAGGSHAYHSHSHSHSHSGH”.

He moved his attention to his DM’s 

done  
baboey  
sorry if u came here expecting immediate schlattbur i couldnt finish it in one go  
i might finish if this gets popular or im feelin venty n wanna finish  
thank u


End file.
